Episode 372
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | excredits = no | chapter = 478 p.2-19 and 479 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Luffy | rating = 7.3 | rank = 4 }} "The Battle for Superiority Starts! - Luffy vs. Luffy" is the 372nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro tries attacking Oars' arm again, but Oars knocks him out by kneeing him into a wall. Usopp shoots Brook's salt into Oars' mouth with Kuwagata, but Moria's shadow catches it and throws it out, breaking the bag and preventing them from using it again. Oars tries to stomp Usopp and Nami, but Nightmare Luffy arrives and gets them to safety in an instant. While the Rolling Pirates take the unconscious Straw Hat Pirates to safety, Luffy begins attacking Oars, and with his shadows, is far stronger than his opponent. Moria attempts to escape, but Luffy punches him out with Gomu Gomu no Pistol and sends Oars flying with Gomu Gomu no Storm. The shadows leave Luffy's body, but he appears to have won. Long Summary With only Zoro, Nami, and Usopp remaining, Moria orders Oars to stomp on them. Zoro hopes to make an opening and dodges an attack, but is knocked into a wall by Oars' head. He continues dodging while Usopp readies a special shot. Moria knows the swordsman can't win with multiple injuries. Just as Oars is about to finish off Zoro, he increases his muscle mass and uses a Two Gorilla Slash to make the zombie get his hand stuck. He then uses a Yaksha Crow to cut at Oars' right arm. Oars then kicks Zoro into a wall and seemingly kills him, but then Usopp fires the massive salt bag into Oars' mouth. It would seem like Usopp has won. Luffy's shadow seems to resist and fly out. But then, the Doppelman shows it caught the salt before it could be digested. The Doppelman then throws the salt back to Usopp and renders it useless. Oars then crushes Usopp under foot and Nami tries to plead for his life. The zombie then crushes Nami next. Moria then orders his large minion to crush those who are out cold to make sure they're dead. Suddenly, Nightmare Luffy appears, showing he has saved Usopp and Nami. Nami and Usopp are shocked at Luffy's new appearance. Now serious, Luffy learns the entire crew has been beaten and prepares to fight next. He blocks Oars' Gomu Gomu no Rifle and says there's only one Luffy before counterattacking. Oars then crashes onto the ground scaring the zombie soldiers away. With his new abilities, Luffy and Oars' strengths are now evenly matched. The Rolling Pirates arrive and check for the other Straw Hat crew members and find them heavily injured. Lola orders her crew to get the Straw Hats to safety. Nami and Usopp suspect them as hostile. Luffy throws Oars like a wrestler by his hair. The zombies begin to fear that Moria will be losing. Nightmare Luffy begins to slam Oars around. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats meet with the Rolling Pirates who explain they just want to get off Thriller Bark and go out in broad daylight. Kuma watches from the collapsing mansion. Oars recovers and tries to use a Gomu Gomu no Bullet, but Nightmare Luffy uses a sword to cut through the large zombie. As Moria tries to escape, he is hit by a Gomu Gomu no Pistol. After that, Nightmare Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Storm to rapidly hit both Oars and Moria and send them crashing down. Luffy falls to the ground and the shadows depart from him. It seems like victory and Lola cheers for Luffy. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *This is the last episode to use Jungle P as the opening. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 372